


Haikyuu One-shots

by CrystalDiaty



Series: Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance, haikyuu/reader - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDiaty/pseuds/CrystalDiaty
Summary: Haikyuu characters x reader, that's it.
Series: Haikyuu!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166393
Kudos: 6





	1. Butt Out (Kenma x Reader)

I'm sitting on the bench watching as Nekoma basically destroys their competition. You know for a team that's mainly focused on defense they sure as hell know how to attack. "You're staring again." I turn to Nekoma High's coach, Yasufumi Nekomata. "I don't know what you're talking about." "You're staring at Kenma again." I hadn't even noticed that my attention was occupied by Kenma. To be fair I could watch him as a setter all day. His mind scares the crap out of me. "He's just entertaining and fascinating to watch." "Really? That's the only reason why you're watching our beloved setter, again?" Coach always did like butting into my personal business. "Yes, that's the only reason. Butt out." "No need to be so cold my dear." "Shut it." A few minutes later Nekoma finishes their practice match winning with full sets. I hand them drinks and towels while checking for any potential injuries. "Alright, you're good to go." Kuroo jumps up and tries to hug me but I swiftly sidestep it. "Aw, Y/N come on! Let me give you a hug!" "No." Ever since I joined the volleyball club as Nekoma's manager I've been having to duck and dodge all physical contact with Kuroo. The last time I let him hug me he tackled me to the floor and wouldn't let me go for ten minutes. It's the same thing with the rest of Nekoma, they tend to be a little, clingy. Even with that fact, Kenma's the only one I actually get along with. He doesn't constantly pounce on me for affection and we have a mutual understanding when it comes to boundaries, unlike some people.

I look over at Kenma and notice that he's semi hunched over, at least more than usual. He overdid it. I don't say anything at the moment and let them celebrate. "You're staring again." I elbow Kuroo in the side and walk back over to our snickering coach. I lean down and whisper to him. "Kenma's got some kind of injury on him take the rest of the team out." He loses his smile and nods. While our lovely coach does screw with us, a lot he does care about our well-being and does whatever he can to make sure that all of us are in perfect health at all times. "Y/N!!!!!!!!!!!" I sidestep Lev's hug and check him over for injuries. "Stop doing that! I'm going to break my nose if it keeps hitting the floor." "If you're worried about that, then practice your balance and quit trying to hug me." This earns a small chuckle from Kenma. I give a small smile and he looks away, very quickly. I notice Kuroo looking between us as if something clicked in his head. He grabs Kenma and pulls him to the side. Whatever the hell they're talking about causes Kenma to hide his face in his jacket and Kuroo to burst out laughing. At the same time, Lev pulls me to the side, which absolutely irritates the crap out of me- "Do you like Kenma?" My eyes widen and my thinking stops. There's no way this idiot figured that out. "Oh my god, you do!" I slam a hand over his mouth shutting him up. "Will you quiet down. Fine, yes I like him, now butt out." I see that Lev's doing a little bit of a celebratory dance and I resist the urge to knee him in the crotch.

"Y/N, Kenma stay behind and clean up the gym the rest of you can go home." I glare at Kuroo and our beloved backstabbing coach. They both snicker and leave the gym while basically dragging the rest of the team with them leaving me and Kenma alone. I look over at him and see that he's already sitting on the bleachers playing video games, despite the fact that I can see that he hurt his shoulder. "Kenma put the video games down and let me check your shoulder." I say as I walk over to him. I see his eyes widen slightly but he elects to, ignore me. I sigh and climb up the bleachers behind him. "Last chance. I will breach your personal space." He elects to ignore me again. Alright, this is annoying. I apply pressure to his right shoulder and start gently massaging it. I feel him tense up and completely freeze at the sudden contact. I don't stop however working his muscle so it won't be throbbing until he gets home. A few seconds later he relaxes and I notice that his eyes are closed. He better not fall over I swear. I hear something hit the gym floor and I realize that he's dropped his game. "Kenma! What happened?! Are you okay?!" I dive in front of him to check if he's conscious. He never pauses his game for anyone let alone drop the device itself. "I'm fine." "Are you sure?!" He nods and picks up his game. "I'm fine I swear. I just, lost focus while you were doing that." I sigh in relief. At least he's not passed out. "Sorry about that, but I told you that I was going to invade your personal space if you didn't put the game down." He stays silent and goes back to playing his video game. Great, back to being ignored.

I figured that he's probably going to stay quiet for the rest of the night so I decide to clean up the gym. Of course, I can't do this all on my own which makes me want to kill Kuroo more. I'm taking down one side of the net when I feel the other side drop. Kenma Had silently made his way over to the other side of the net and helped me take it down. "I like you." I drop the net and it falls right on top of me. He jogs over and helps me up. "Are you alright?" "Y-Yeah." I'm not exactly sure which like he's talking about. Does he like me as a friend or does he like me - like me, this is so awkward. "Uh, I like you to Kenma. You're a great friend." "Not like that." "O-Okay." He sighs and begins pacing back and forth seemingly in his own head. "Just tell her you love her Kenma!" Kuroo's voice rings out through the gym as he shouts through a window. My eyes widen with his statement. Love? I look back over at Kenma to find him trying to sneak out of the gym. "Is that true? Do you love me?" I tilt my head slightly waiting for him to answer. He takes a deep breath and turns to me. "Y-Yes. I l-love you." "Yeah! Good job Kenma! She loves you too!" Lev's voice cuts through the gym as well. I sigh. "Will the both of you butt the hell out for the third time!" They both laugh and jog away. "You love me too?" "Yeah." He places a hand on the back of his neck, his cheeks heating up. "Alright." Before I can react he kisses me very quickly and sprints out of the gym. Well, this should be a fun year.


	2. Snitch (Kageyama x Reader)

"Y/N! Hey Y/N wait up! Stop running!" I pick up my pace as I hear Tanaka shouting after me. Don't get me wrong, my best friend is one of the best people to hang around. He's kind and always energetic, but at the moment I want to absolutely rip him apart. Thanks to that idiot my crush now knows that I basically love him. "Y/N come on stop! I didn't know Kageyama was in the room! I'm sorry wait please!" I stop short and turn around with the most angered look I could muster. "Sorry, you're sorry?! You made me look like a love-struck idiot Tanaka! I was fine with not being noticed! I was fine staying friends, but you just had to blab about how I basically love him in front of your entire damn team!" "I'm sor-" "I'm not done! I'm also pissed at the fact that you told your team in the first place! I told you all of that in confidence and even though you didn't know that Kageyama could hear you still shouldn't have been saying anything in the first place! So I don't care if you're sorry! Right now I need you to leave me the hell alone before I rip your damn head off!" He nods and slowly walks away with a dejected look on his face. I make it home and flop down on my couch. God, what the hell am I gonna do. There's no way in hell I'm gonna be able to face him tomorrow or anyone else for that matter. I'm not a love-struck idiot but it still really hurts when you realize that everyone thinks you are. I roll over on my couch and end up falling on the floor. "Great, just great." I stay on the floor as I feel tears falling down my face. God this really sucks. I don't usually care about any of this kind of stuff so why the hell am I crying. Do I care about him that much? 

Knocking on my door snaps me out of it. I quickly get to my bathroom and splash cold water on my face to hide the fact that I've been crying. I notice that the person is still pounding on my door. I walk to my door and look through the peephole. There I see the one person I wanted to avoid. "Y/N! Y/N come on I can see your light on I know you're home!" Maybe if I just stay silent he'll go away. The knocking stops and I think he finally gave up until he speaks again. "I see your shadow I know you're at the door." I sigh, admitting defeat, and open the door with as much of a smile that I could muster. "Hey, Kageyama can I help you?" He seems mildly freaked out at my happy tone. "Are you, okay?" "Yes, I'm fine is there a reason you're pounding on my door in the rain no less?" "Speaking of, can I come in I'm freezing." I drop my smile and open the door even further so he can come inside. "I'll get you a towel." I walk upstairs and grab a towel and a few clothes for him to change into. I walk back downstairs and hand him the clothes. He looks at them and then at me. "Uh, I don't think I'm going to fit into your clothes Y/N." "Actually my friend roomed with me for a while and when he moved out he left a few of his clothes. Those should fit you just fine, now go upstairs and change." "Your friend?" "Yeah, an old friend who moved out a while ago. You're dripping all over my floor go change." He walks upstairs with a confused look on his face. 

While I wait for him to come back I head to the kitchen and start making hot chocolate. I'm so focused that I don't hear him enter the kitchen. "You didn't have to do that." "Jeeze!" I jump and nearly drop the mugs. "Oh shit, I'm sorry I thought you heard me." "It's fine. Plus, you said you were freezing so this will help warm you up." He takes the mug and goes to sit on the couch. "So this guy, was he just a friend?" What the hell? Why does he want to know. I mean I get it if he's protective but seriously? "Why are you here Kageyama?" "Well, I mean I just wanted to know, if it was, true." He stutters out the words while blushing furiously. "If what was true?" "Do you actually l-love me?" I nearly drop my mug and stare at him in shock. I had almost forgotten about the incident earlier. Damn. "I-I mean yeah." He goes stiff in absolute shock. "Kageyama you good?" I wave my hand in front of his face. I'm honestly worried he looks like someone took his milk or something. All of a sudden he jumps up and hugs me. Unfortunately, I was kneeling in front of him so he actually ended up tackling me to the ground. We both groan at the impact of the hardwood floor. "Ow, sorry." He helps me up and hugs me properly this time. He pulls back and looks me dead in the eyes without hesitation and kisses me. My eyes widen and I tense up. Eventually, though I melt into the kiss. He pulls away and smiles at me. "I love you too." We're about to kiss again before someone starts pounding on my door again. "Who the hell?" It's about ten o'clock at night by now and no one should be showing up.

I look through the peephole and sigh. I open the door and am immediately tackled in a hug. "I'm so sorry! I know you told me to stay away from you right now but I can't! You're my best friend and I messed up so if you need to rip my head off to feel better then feel free to do so!" "Tanaka you're crushing her! Get off!" Tanaka looks up to see Kageyama pushing him off of me and helping me stand. "Wait, why are you here?! Why are you holding Y/N?! Why are you wearing different clothes?! Why are-" "After you dumped all of her personal information in front of the team I followed her home. It started raining and she let me in and gave me some clothes to change into. I asked her if what you said was true and when she said yes I kissed her. I was about to kiss her again until you started banging down her door." "Wait so you two are...together?!" We nod and he jumps for joy. "Yeah! Get some Kageyama! Alright, I'll leave you alone for sexy time whoo!" I kick him in the shin for that comment and drag him out. I turn back to Kageyama and hear shouting from down the street. "He's going to tell everyone, isn't he?" "Most likely." He chuckles and pulls me into a kiss. "Had to do that before we got interrupted again." Not even two seconds later I hear banging on my door and NIshinoya's voice. "Tanaka just told me let me in!" "No!" We both shout in unison. Well, that ended a lot better than expected I should thank Tanaka tomorrow. I nestle into Kageyama's chest as we watch a movie on the couch. "I love you." He smiles and strokes my hair. "I love you too."


	3. Silence (Nishinoya x Reader)

Silence. I love silence. It makes life easier. You don't have to worry about distractions when studying. You don't have to worry about the rumors being spread about you if you can't hear them and you most definitely don't have to worry about people pestering you to get what they want. Silence is impenetrable. You can make everything go quiet as long as you drown out the noise. "Please go out with me!" Or so I thought. "No." He keeps showing up. "Y/N! Walk to practice with me!" "No." "Come on it'll be fun! You can even watch me do my new move! Rolling Thun-" "No." He never leaves me alone. "Y/n! Get down you're going to fall!" "I'm two feet off the ground. I'm fine." He makes life so much more, noisy. No matter how many times I shoot him down and no matter how many times I tell him to leave me alone, he still sticks to me like glue. This has been going on for months and I have no idea what to do. People never show me any attention, yet here I am with a volleyball libero clinging to my leg begging for me to watch his practice. "Nishinoya, what's it going to take for you to leave me alone?" "Going to a single practice game." "When's your next practice game?" "Don't know. Anyways wanna come to watch practice itself? Please? Please, lovely woman?" I stop and think for a moment. What is so special about his practice that makes him constantly ask me to attend? "Fine." "Oh come on Y/N! Please, just this once!" "I said I'll go." "Wait, really?" "Yes, I'll watch your practice. Come get me after classes and I'll walk with you to the gym. "Yeah!" He jumps up and sprints to his class. What did I just get myself into?

Classes go by alarmingly fast. Of course, they go by agonizingly slow when he's pestering me, but they go lightning fast when I finally give him a chance. As soon as the bell rings the door to my classroom flings open and in walks Nishinoya. "Y/N! Are you ready?! Come on, get your stuff! Sorry that I'm early but I can't have you trying to make a run for it!" "That last sentence sounded a lot creepier than you probably meant it to. Also, why are you always yelling at me?" "Oh right. I'm sorry I just get so excited when I'm around you and I'm even more excited today because you agreed to watch my practice. I can tone it down if you want." That's surprisingly cute. "No, you don't have to stop, I was just curious." "Great! Let's go!" I can't help but smile at his overly-energetic smile. He drags me all the way down to the gym and flings that door open as well. "Yo team! This my girlfriend Y/N! She's gonna watch practice today! Okay?!" "I'm not your girlfriend Nishinoya." "Just go with it!" All of the team walks up to me and bows. "It's very nice to meet you Y/N!" I take a step back and slightly hide behind Noya. "N-Nice to meet you guys." Everyone goes back to what they were doing and Noya takes me over to the bleachers. "No need to be afraid Y/N, they're all really nice. I gotta get to practice but feel free to explore the gym or hang out on the bleachers. Whatever makes you comfortable alright?" I nod and sit down on the bleachers and start to watch the boys play.

"Rolling Thunder!" My eyes widen and my mouth goes slightly ajar in shock. He just went from one side of the court to the other in less than a second and received the ball. I was watching them for at least an hour but that was the moment that caused me to get it. They work their asses off to get as good as they are. They have an undeniable passion for the sport. I'm so caught up in watching them that I don't even register the time passing anymore nor do I register the fact that a stray volleyball is headed straight for their manager, who happens to be carrying a water jug. All I hear is yelling and a splash. I expect to look down and find myself soaked to the bone, but I realize that I only have a few drops of water on me. "Yū! You're soaked, why would you do that?! You idiot! It's the middle of winter!" He just looks at me and smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen. "You called me by my first name and you finally yelled at me!" "Why are you happy about that?" "Because you yelled at me out of concern. You like me." "You're delusional." He chuckles and walks to the locker room to change into actually dry clothes. I look over and realize that the rest of his team is smiling at me with smug looks on their faces. "Uh, I'm just gonna, go." They just keep watching me as I gather up my things and quickly walk out of the gym. I should've headed home earlier but I just got caught up in their skills. I look up as snow falls from the sky and smile. No point in worrying about loud-ass feelings now.

"Y/N!" Oh, come on. I stop walking and Nishinoya tackles me in a hug. "You left without saying goodbye! Are you okay?! You're not feeling sick are you?" He lowers his voice when asking the last question. He looks more serious than usual. "I'm fine Nishinoya. Could you just let me up though? You're crushing me." He doesn't move and only stares at me in silence. "Um, Nishi-" The next thing I know his lips are on mine and he's pressing me further into the ground. He pulls away from me a bit breathless. He looks more in shock than I am, about what he just did. He quickly jumps up and helps me up as well, dusting off my clothes."I-I'm so sorry Y/N! I don't know what came over me!" "Nishinoya." "I mean you just looked so gorgeous and the light from the sunset and the snow falling I just lost it!" He's on his knees at this point begging me to forgive him. "Yū." "It's completely fine if you want to slap me or never talk to me agai-" "Screw it." "What?" His eyes go wide as I kiss him again. "You need to listen to people when they try to talk to you." He smiles and happily jumps on me trying to hug me. I nearly lose balance again and wrap my arms around him to support myself. "Yay! You actually like me! I don't have to tell my team that we broke up!" "What?" "What? Anyways so, you wanna be my girlfriend...right?" "Yes, I do." "Yeah! Awesome! Let me walk you home!" He doesn't wait for me to reply as he grabs my hand begins walking down the street. "Yū, you don't know where I live." He stops and places a hand on the back of his neck and he flushes red. "R-Right. Sorry." I place my hand on his shoulder and lightly kiss him on the cheek. "You're cute. Come on, my house is this way." His face lights up and he jogs to catch up to me. I just silently admire the snow falling from the sky and I can't resist the smile that falls on my face. Maybe I don't mind the noise after all.


	4. The Call (Tsukishima x Reader)

"Come on Y/N you're the only one with enough first aid experience to help him and the nurse said that she was out for the rest of the week. Just please help him fix his finger so he can play the rest of the game." I sigh as I listen to Yamaguchi beg for me to help his friend. "Yams, I'm not even near the stadium, I don't know what to tell you." "Oh, come on! Just call a cab, or run! You're freakishly fast and you know it!" "Okay, stop yelling! I'll do my best to get there before the end of the game but please don't get your hopes up." "Fine, I'll take what I can get, thank you so much." He hangs up and I begin to quickly make my way to the stadium. Of course, I couldn't flag down a cab and my phone was just about dead so I couldn't call anyone to pick me up so I had to make a run for it. Unfortunately, I was wearing high heel boots so that didn't help my situation either. "Screw it." I take off my boots and carry them while full-on sprinting down the street. I finally spot the stadium and manage to make it there in under five minutes completely out of breath. I spot and random passerby and jog up to them while still panting. "D-Do you know where...they take injured players in the stadium?" The guy looks at me in shock. To be fair my socks are black and my clothes and hair are disheveled from running so much, while I look like I'm hyperventilating as well. "U-Uh, yeah right down the hall to the left. Are you alright do you need help?" "N-No, I'm, fine." 

I start putting my shoes back on as I jog down the hallway. I tumble through the clinic while hopping, trying to get my shoe back on. I tumble onto the floor and allow myself to regain some energy while searching for Yamaguchi's friend. "Who, busted... their pinky?" "Oh no, not her. I'm not getting treated by someone a year younger than me who can barely stand." "Okay fine, then you can just sit out the rest of the game because no one else is going to treat you. No one else has the qualifications either." "Tch." I quickly clean up his finger and tape his pinky to his ring finger. "I can't give you anything to make the pain go away but this will at least take the strain off of your finger when you block. Other than that you're good to go. I can give you some pain killers after the game if you still need them. "Thanks." He quickly gets up and sprints out of the room with his manager following close behind. I figured since I was already here I might as well watch the rest of the game. I walk into the audience area and sit in the far back. Wow, they're actually holding their own against Shiratorizawa. I watch my patient take hit after hit blocking Ushijima's spikes. "Jeeze." I wince as a particular spike ricochets right off of his taped fingers. I make my way downstairs and watch from the doors of the court. Luckily, I'm allowed down there since I helped one of the players. They're strong I'll give them that. Even if he's not stopping the ball completely, redirecting every single spike has got to be annoying Shiratorizawa right about now.  
  


The game ends with Karasuno winning and I make my way onto the court to check on this dude's probably now broken finger. Yamaguchi spots me before I can make it to him though and tackles me in a hug. "Y/N! Thank you so much for fixing Tsuki's finger! How did you get here so fast? Given how quickly he made it back to the game you had to have been nearby." "S-Slow down Yamaguchi I know that you're excited you won but you're talking a million miles an hour. I ran here by the way and no I was not nearby. I was a good six miles away." "What?! Why didn't you take a cab?!" "I couldn't flag one down sorry." "Don't apologize!" He's pulled away by a few other members of his team and I finally make my way over to...Tsuki was it? "You still want those pain meds?" "Oh god yes." I chuckle and sit next to him with a bottle of water and some pills to numb out the pain for now. "Take two of these once every twelve hours if you're still experiencing pain." "Thanks. Y/N right?" "Yeah. I would say that your name's Tsuki but knowing Yamaguchi, that's just a nickname." "Nickname, it's a nickname. I'm Tsukishima." "Nice to meet you. Congratulations on winning by the way. You can sure as hell block, and piss of Shiratorizawa in the process." He chuckles and leans back. "Yeah, I do my best. Thank you for taping my finger, I don't think I said that earlier." "You did, don't worry. Just make sure that you get that looked at by an actual doctor and not just a pre-med student alright?" "Whoah, pre-med? How old are you?" "A year younger than you." "But-" He's cut off when another one of his teammates tackles him off of the bench. "Tsuki's got a girlfriend!" "What?! No, I don't get off of me Tanaka!" "You might injure his hand more! Get off of him!"

Yamaguchi and I pry Tanaka off of him and I check on Tsukishima again. They eventually go back to the lockers and I walk to the front of the stadium checking my phone to see if I have any charge left. I sigh in disappointment when I realize that it's completely dead and I've got no way to get home. "Hey, need a lift?" I shriek when Tsukishima appears next to me, seemingly out of nowhere. "Hey, calm down idiot people will think you're getting attacked!" I try to calm down my rapidly beating heart and don't even realize that I ended up leaning on him for balance. "S-Sorry." He gets a slight blush and places a hand on the back of his neck. "It's fine. Anyway, do you need a ride?" "Uh, if you guys are offering." "I am. You're welcome to join us on the bus." I sigh in relief. "Thank you so much Tsukishima. I was worried that I was going to have to walk home." I give him a smile and he clears his throat. "D-Don't worry about it. Just come on, they're going to leave without us." We climb onto the bus and I sit next to him, trying to keep my eyes open. I can tell that he's tired as hell too. I really don't have any room to complain, he played a whole volleyball game, mostly with a busted finger. Despite that, I manage to fall asleep before him and end up with my head on his shoulder. He falls asleep with his head on mine and the bother of us just sleep straight through the trip back. "Tsukishima, Y/N. Wake up were almost at your houses." I yawn and stretch slightly. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." "Likewise." They pull in front of my house and I get up. "See you guys around alright. Later Tsukishima, be careful with that finger alright?" "I will. Get some sleep Y/N." I nod and exit the bus and stumble into my house. That was a very event-filled day. I wonder if Tsukishima liked meeting me too?


	5. Fix It (Daichi x Reader)

He just wanted to go on a walk without a care in the world, until he saw her, Y/N. He had been watching you for a while now trying to figure out who you were from afar without alerting you to his presence. You were able to spot him every time though and eventually, he ended up talking to you quite a bit and you became friends. What you didn't know was that he had feelings for you since day one. He was attracted to your looks at first, that's why he watched you from afar but as he got to know you he realized that you were just a quiet sweet girl who kept to herself and stayed loyal to her small group of friends. He also realized that you tended to be kind of oblivious to what goes on around you. He's constantly saved you from walking into traffic, guys trying to hit on you, and walking right off of a curb. He sometimes wonders how you've managed to make it this far without him looking out for you. He isn't bothered by it though. He loves talking to you when you realize that he's next to you and hearing your gorgeous voice always brings a smile to his face. He also loves seeing you when you decide to watch his practice. He didn't realize that you always did that but you were high up in the bleachers where not a lot of people could see you. He had eventually gained enough confidence to ask you out and nearly collapsed in relief when you said yes. Since then he has never stopped giving you the love and affection you deserved and you always made sure that he knew you loved him back.

"Daichi, why are you upside down hanging from the ceiling?" "Oh, hey love. I was trying to set up the volleyball net when the cord wrapped around my leg and got caught on the storage shelf, so now I'm stuck." "Do you want help?" "Yes, please. The blood's rushing to my brain." You quickly climb the ladder that Daichi had already set up and slowly untie and begin to lower him because you don't want him hurt. He starts getting closer to the ground when the cord snaps and he starts falling rapidly towards the ground. He hits the floor with a loud thud and he doesn't really react. You on the other hand slide down the ladder screaming his name and asking if he's okay. "Daichi! Are you hurt?! Do you need to go to the hospital?!" "Y/N, I fell three feet. I'm fine." You sigh in relief and then break out into a blush from embarrassment. "Sorry for freaking out. I was just worried you were hurt and didn't want you dying on me." He chuckles and pulls you into his lap, given the fact that he was still seated on the floor. "I wasn't going to die love. Even if I fell from the original height the worst wound I'd get was a bruise. I'm glad that you were worried about me though. I'm usually the one worrying about you, it's a nice change." You smile and bury your head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry I'm such a clutz and always causing trouble for you." "It's no trouble at all. I love watching over you and your clumsiness is just one of the things I love about you." You smile and place a soft kiss on his neck. He sighs in content while gently rubbing your lower back.

He seems to be in a daze before he snaps out of it when he realizes that he still needs to set up the net for the team. "I got to get up now love. The rest of the team will be here for practice and I don't want to keep them waiting." You nod and get off of him and help him set up the net despite him saying you don't have to. Once his team arrives you give him a peck on the lips and leave him to his practice. You didn't mind that a lot of his time was spent on volleyball but it did hurt sometimes when he forgets that he planned a date for you two. You know he loves you but it does hurt when he treats you like a chore and only spends time with you when he's stopping you from being a clutz. You hadn't realized that by the time you got home tears were falling down your face. "Maybe I am just a burden. I mean I'm always causing trouble for him and I probably get in his way when he wants to play volleyball. He probably only says we'll go on a date just to please me for while." You speak to no one in particular as you take off your jewelry and makeup that he didn't even notice you were wearing. You also change your clothes from your gorgeous form-fitting dress that went down to your knees into your crop top and sweatpants. You already had dinner ready for yourself just in case he forgot like he tends to do. You heat it up and eat it silently while watching TV. It's not like you minded anymore, you're used to it. You send Daichi a text wishing him goodnight before you go to bed, not waiting for a reply knowing that he wouldn't even see it until he got home hours later.

It's two hours into practice and Daichi can't shake the feeling that he's forgetting something. He checks his phone and only sees a goodnight text from you. He turns to his teammates and asks them. "Guys, did I have something to do today? Do any of you remember me mentioning something about it?" "Not that we can remember, but your girlfriend looked a little different today." "What do you mean by that?" "Nothing bad. She just looked done up. I mean she was wearing a dress, heels, and bolder makeup than usual...Did you have a date with her tonight?!" Daichi's eyes widen in realization and he curses under his breath. "Daichi this is like the fifth time dude. Do you ever spend time with her when you're not acting like a stone-cold bodyguard?" His eyes widen even more as he realizes that all he's done these past few weeks is whine about how clumsy you are despite the fact that he loves that about you. He grabs his bag and sprints out of the gym trying to get to your house before you're too passed out to open the door for him. That's why you're being awoken by a pounding on your front door and a screaming Daichi telling you to open the door. When you do you're immediately tackled in a hug. "I'm so sorry! God, I'm sorry. I forgot about our date tonight. I was too focused to even noticed how gorgeous you looked in your outfit. I'm so sorry Y/N." "Why are you sorry Daichi? I know volleyball is important to you so it's fine, go back to practice." "No! Don't say that. You and I both know that I've missed more than one date for more than one reason. I haven't been spending enough time with you and I want to fix that. Please let me fix that." Tears are streaming down his face as he holds you closer. "Daichi it's really fin-" He cuts you off by kissing you, trying to get it through your thick skull that he wants to change to make you happier. "Okay, fix it."


	6. The Rain (Oikawa x Reader)

You were running down the street trying to find a place to get out of the rain. You had just been ditched by your so-called friends, miles away from your house with not a familiar face in sight. As you were walking home it started to rain extremely hard seemingly out of nowhere and you had been running for a good ten minutes trying to find a place to hide from the freezing cold rain. You were about to give up and just go back to walking when you ran right into someone sending you both to the ground. "You idiot! Watch where you're going you're going to kill the poor girl!" "Iwaizumi it's not my fault I can't see in this rain!" You look up and notice a guy's eyes peering down at you with a curious look on his face. "Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't mean to run into you. Why don't you have an umbrella? It's raining you know." "No, I didn't notice." You say as you stand up while trying to conserve warmth. "You also shouldn't apologize I was the one who ran into you. I'm sorry." You begin to walk past them but the guy grabs your arm and pulls you under his umbrella leaving his friend in the rain. "Shittykawa don't just leave me in the rain!" "Oh come on Iwaizumi weren't you the one who kept hounding me about having an umbrella? Speaking of, I can tell you don't have one either do you know where you're headed?" "No, I'm completely lost. I've been running around for the past ten minutes trying to find a place to hide." "Well then, come with us we know a good restaurant around here that'll gladly take us in let's go."

He doesn't wait for me to respond before he starts walking dragging me along with him. "I'm Oikawa by the way, Tōru Oikawa." "Y/N, thanks for the umbrella." "Anytime. What are you doing out here alone in this weather anyway?" "I was out with my now ex-friends when they decided that it would be a good idea to kick me out of their car in an unfamiliar place right before it started to rain." "Jeeze you must be freezing here take my jacket you need to warm up on the way to the restaurant." I shake my head and try to reject his jacket but he insists on giving it to you when he realizes how cold you actually are. "Crappykawa don't just go giving random people your stuff we're here now leave her be!" "You're so mean Iwaizumi!" "Um, I'm sorry to bother you guys even more but do either of you have some money for the bus. I'm really sorry to inconvenience you even more but they took my wallet with them when they ditched me so I'm kinda stuck." Oikawa does a dramatic gasp and wraps his arms around me while shaking me back and forth. "Oh, you poor thing you've had a horrible day haven't you! Come inside we'll buy you food and get you a train ticket home, you shouldn't have to take the bus!" "With whose money Lazykawa?!" "Stop switching the insults Iwaizumi and can't you see that she's got nothing else right now. Let's just help her so she can get home safely." He looks at me and then at Oikawa and then back at me before sighing. "Alright fine."

Oikawa jumps for joy which causes his umbrella to dump a bunch of water on me. "Idiot! You're gonna get her even more soaked, keep the umbrella over her!" "Ah, sorry Y/N." He grabs my hand and pulls me inside while telling Iwaizumi to grab us a table. He asks for a towel from the owner and she happily obliges. She even offers me new clothes but I respectfully decline. Iwaizumi calls us over and we sit down, looking through the menu with newfound curiosity. Once we order Oikawa just turns to look at me as I do my best to dry myself off. "Where are you going Y/N?" "I was headed to Miyagi but of course I got lost because, well you already know why." "We're headed to Miyagi too we should go together! What school do you attend?" "Why?" He suddenly hit with a spoon as Iwaizumi glares at him from across the table. "Dumbass, don't just go asking random girls their personal information when they barely know you." "Are you jealous Iwaizumi?" "W-What?! No, not at all! You think I find her attractive! I-I don't." "Thanks, man, that's a real confidence booster." "N-No I-I didn't mean to! Just, which school are you going to?!" "Aoba Jousai High. Once again I ask, why?" "We go there too! What year are you in?!" "I'm in my second year. Wait, aren't you guys on the volleyball team?" "Yes, we are. In fact, I'm the captain." "Oh, cool." I nonchalantly say and then continue to eat my food. He seemed a little surprised that I didn't even flinch when he said he was the captain. We finish our meals and say goodbye to each other ending with quite a pleasant conversation.

I walk into my class the next day luckily spotting my wallet in my "friend's " bag. I quickly grab it and take my seat waiting for class to start. My mind drifts off to thoughts of that whole interaction yesterday. I wonder if I'll ever see them again. I mean, it's not like they have time for a random second-year they met on the street. Especially since they're super busy with the volleyball team. I pay attention in class but I can't help thinking about Oikawa when they bring up the Spring Inter-High tournament and if anyone was willing to help out with the preparations with the team. I would offer to help but I don't know that much about volleyball so I would most likely cause more trouble than actually helping them. I hear a loud rumble of thunder from the window and it doesn't really phase me. I just put that note in the back of my head and I go through the rest of the day like usual until the bell rings and I realize that it's about to storm and I don't have an umbrella, again. I'm going to have to sprint home, again and this time I'll probably catch a cold. I stand in the locker area contemplating whether or not I should just run for it. I also beat myself up for not taking that thunder earlier as a warning to get a ride home. I look around for a spare umbrella as I see it start to sprinkle. I'm definitely not going to make it home without getting soaked now. "Y/N!" I whip my head in the direction of the voice, only to see Oikawa walking over to me with an umbrella in his hand. "Hey, it's going to rain again. Let's walk to the station together." I smile and nod gladly walking with him under his umbrella while he talks to me about my day. Little did I know, we would do this every day until he leaves and ends up driving me to school. He really is a cool guy. 


	7. His Comfort (Ukai x Reader)

You were watching TV in your bedroom when you heard your front door slam shut. 'Uh oh,' you thought as you paused your show. You figured that your boyfriend of four years had a bad day and wasn't in the best of moods. You watch as your bedroom door gets flung open and stare as Ukai silently makes his way to your shared bathroom, not even bothering to say hello to you. You don't take it personally knowing that the boys probably lost the volleyball game they were all looking forward to. You would've gone there to support him but you got an emergency call in at work and had to skip it. He slams your bathroom door shut and you quickly hear the shower turn on. You know that he's probably putting most if not all of the blame on himself for their loss. You get out of bed and head to the kitchen and start making his favorite meal and a lot of it. While you know the players themselves need to keep their strength and muscle up you always tended to feed Ukai the most. He really needed it today and you could tell. You don't mind his cold attitude and just hum to yourself while waiting for him to get out of the shower and get dressed so you can feed and cuddle him for as long as he needs. If he needs you to leave him alone then you'll happily do that too. You just want to make sure that he's calm and comfortable while also being able to accept the loss. You finished cooking quite quickly so you plate the food and grab him a drink. You also make sure that there are at least a few calming scents in the air.

You look up towards your bedroom when you hear the shower stop and the bathroom door opening. You stay silent, just checking your phone while he gets dressed and leaves the room to come and find you. He stops short when he sees the meal you made and all of the obvious efforts you made into putting and keeping him in a calm, relaxing environment. He looks over to you and you look back at him, motioning for him to sit down and eat. He silently does just that, pulling one of your dining room chairs back and sitting down while trying to avoid eye contact with you. You let him eat a few bites before you speak. "Do you want to talk about it?" He puts his fork down and nods his head. You lean back and silently wait for him to begin. "It's just frustrating. Those boys put everything they had into their training and I knew it was a long shot but I still feel like I could've done more to prepare them better. I didn't even realize how much they would be affected by this game, how much I would be affected by this game." You stand up and sit next to him when silent tears start to fall down his face. "Everyone did everything they could in the time they had. You did do whatever you could Keishin. Now, take this loss and put everything you have into the next game just as you did this one. Then fight Aoba Johsai again and win." He smiles at you and you open your arms for a hug. "I'm also sorry I wasn't there but you know I would've been if I could have." "Of course I do. You're a big shot doctor, if you've got an emergency I'm not going to stop you from saving someone's life."

You two were about to continue this conversation when you got another page. "Is it an emergency?" You sigh in relief when you realize that it was just one of the nurses asking if you had turned in your patient charts for today. They really should learn what pages are for, emergencies only. "Not an emergency but I really should get a second pager for nurses who forget the meaning of the word emergency." He chuckles and walks over to you to envelop you in a hug. "What did I do to deserve you huh? I don't even say hi to you when I walk into our house and yet I get my favorite food and a pep talk from someone who probably had a worse day than I did." He buries his head in your neck and gently kisses your shoulder. "My day was as normal as it can be but I did lose that emergency patient that got called in. Either way, I'm your girlfriend so it's my job to make you feel better." You turn around a wrap your arms around his neck. "Plus, there's really nothing anyone could say to make me feel better when it comes to someone's death. That's why me making you happy cheers me up. So just go with it." He smiles and leans down to kiss you. "Will do." He drops down and suddenly slings you over his shoulder while carrying you back to bed. You yell and chuckle in surprise as you try to stay still so he doesn't drop you on your hardwood floors. He tosses you on your bed and climbs on top of you while wrapping his arms around your waist. You pat his head and run your fingers through his hair while you both sit in a comfortable silence just listening to the ambient noise that may or may not make itself known.

"Do you want to watch the rest of the crappy horror movie I was watching?" He smiles and reaches for the remote, refusing to move from his comfortable position. Instead, he just shifts so the both of you are lying horizontally on the bed with him still on top of you. "Keishin, I can't breathe." He moves but only shifts so he's laying on your legs instead. You just chuckle at his goofiness and turn your attention to the movie. After an hour of you laughing and insulting every dumb decision that was made by the movie characters he turns the TV off and looks at you with a curious expression. "What? Is there something on my face?" He props himself up on his elbows and looks you right in the eye. "Will you marry me?" He groans as your legs jerk up in response practically kicking him in the side. "Are you serious?!" He stands up and walks to his drawer and pulls out a ring. You just stare at him in shock. "I was going to do this in a more romantic setting but I just figured that we weren't going to have a break especially when I've got the boys to worry about and you've got emergencies coming in left and right. So, will you marry me?" You can barely even register the fact that this is happening before you're on top of him crying and yelling yes. He smiles in relief and tries to keep himself from falling as you cling to him in pure happiness. The both of you just spend the rest of the night calling everyone you know, letting them know the good news. You both ignored the complaining from the other ends of the phone given the fact that it was already well past midnight. You both just didn't care because you had each other and that was enough.


	8. Invisible (Iwaizumi x Reader)

I've never really had what you would call a social presence. I usually just go unnoticed by everyone and everything which causes me to lack friends and therefore a social identity. No one ever sees me and even my teachers can barely remember that I'm in their classes. That doesn't really bother me though. I don't worry about my social standing because it doesn't really affect me personally. Since I'm practically invisible to everyone no one bullies me and teachers aren't harping on me about grades so I'm also not expected to show up to class either. I can basically do whatever I want without worrying about people yelling at me for it. I'm not saying that I'm a bad student, I do study and turn my work in on time while getting semi-decent grades. I just don't really go to class. I usually spend all my time in the music room playing piano and singing my heart out. Alone, of course, I don't like being in the spotlight especially since I've lived my life in the shadows so to speak. The music room was closed today though and I didn't feel like going back to class so I just started looking for a new place to relax. I was considering just lying down in a storage closet or something but that wouldn't really work out when the janitors come to clean. I couldn't find any places inside the school so I just decide to head to the gym and hang out on the bleachers while reading my book. I know some school sports team has practice today but like I said before they most likely won't notice me. I hear the bell ring and as expected the boy's volleyball team files into the gym and starts their practice with me going completely unnoticed.

They practice for about thirty minutes before two more members show up, only one of them getting scolded for being late though. The one who was being scolded walks over to me with a dejected look on his face and before I know it he's tossing his heavy bag right on top of me while reaching for his jersey. I of course give an audible groan in pain and the player screams. "Iwaizumi! There's a ghost! Look she just appeared out of nowhere!" "I'm not a ghost you just didn't notice me! That really hurt!" I say as I rub my stomach and ribs. The one called Iwaizumi sprints over to us and hits him on the back of the head. "Dumbass! She was here the whole time how did you not see her?" He turns his attention to me and inspects my face. "I'm sorry about him are you alright? Do you want me to call the nurse? I know he had a bunch of books in there." I'm about to reply when I realize what he just said. "What do you mean I was here the whole time? How did you know that?" He looks at me confused. "I saw you when we walked in, like everyone else." One of his other team members speaks up. "We didn't see her Iwaizumi. Looks, like your the only one who noticed miss ghost over here." "Don't call her that!" I look up and I realize that I'm surrounded by volleyball players and their coach isn't really paying attention to the situation right now. Not liking all of this attention I stand up and slowly gather my stuff. "Um, well I'm sorry for disturbing your practice. I'm just, gonna, go." Not waiting for them to respond I quickly leave the gym without looking back.

The next day I sit in class while absent-mindedly staring off into space remembering that embarrassing incident from yesterday. My ribs still hurt from that but I'm more curious at the fact that someone spotted me from across the room without me having to do anything. That never happens to me, ever. I don't even register the bell ringing when it does and when I look up I realize that I'm completely alone in my classroom. The teacher probably left to go get her lunch or something so I figure I still have a little bit of time before I should leave to get to my next class. I'm stretching in my seat when all of a sudden I hear the class door slam open and I spot a panting Iwaizumi standing in the doorway. Please don't notice me, please don't notice me, please don't- "Ah, there you are I finally found you." "Uh, hi?" He walks over to me and places a folder on my desk. "You forgot this in the gym yesterday. It had your schedule in it so that's how I found your class in case you were wondering." "Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't even realize that I lost it I'm sorry to have disturbed you agai- Are you okay?!" He slumps down in the desk next to me still out of breath. "Yeah, just ran to every class on that schedule so I'm a little out of breath. I'm, Iwaizumi by the way." He holds out his hand and I shake it. "I'm Y/N, thank you for helping me yesterday and for returning my folder." He's about to say something else but someone walks into the classroom before he can. She looks like a hall patroller. "Hey, what are you in here all alone you're supposed to be in the lunchroom with the other students." He realizes that she's talking to him and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm not alone. What are you talking about?" She looks around. "I don't see anyone else here. Do you?" He just silently stands up, walks over to me, grabs my bag, slings it over his shoulder, and takes my hand, walking right past a freaked out hallway patroller. "Uh, Iwaizumi?" "Come on, I'll walk you to lunch." He turns and gives me a smile. "I guess that's why you were so confused as to why I noticed you the first time huh?" I just nod. "I lack a social presence as you can see so you're really the only one I think ever who's noticed me without me having to do anything to grab your attention." He stops and looks at me. "That's really sad." I get flustered and twirl a price of my hair in between my fingers. "W-Well it's not like it bothers me. It's always been this way for me." He turns and looks me dead in the eye. "Well, I guess you've got me now so get used to it." I think he realized how close we were because he quickly backs up and places a hand looks away from me. "O-Or whatever." I smile and walk next to him while he tries to recover from that bold statement he just made. "You can make friends with the guys too. They really seemed to like you yesterday even though you didn't say much. I'm sure you'd like them." "I don't think I'll need more people Iwaizumi. I'm pretty sure I'll be fine with you." "D-Don't say that. They'll be begging me until you finally give in so just do it. I mean i-if you want to of course." "I'll think about it." I say in a teasing tone as I slightly stick my tongue out. His shocked face softens into a smile as we walk to my class. "I'll see you tomorrow Y/N. I promise."


	9. Save Me (Akaashi x Reader)

"Bokuto stop! Put me down!" I'm currently kicking and screaming as my best friend quite literally drags me to the gym. "No, you promised to watch me today and I need some extra motivation since I failed my tests today." He says that last part in a very dejected tone. I'm having none of it however because, for one thing, I know he didn't fail because he went yelling through the hallways screaming about how he passed his hardest subject, and two, I didn't promise anything to him and he never wants me to watch his practice because I'm a pessimist and I always see the bad before the good. That being said, I'm not very motivational either. I stop kicking and Bokuto stops in curiosity. "Bokuto, what are you really dragging me to your practice. Tell me the truth or I kick the crap out of you the painful way." He quickly puts me down and stands a good ten feet away from me. "Well, in all honesty, you've got the highest scores when it comes to math and my coach wanted to talk to you about handling the team's finances." I sigh and place a hand on my forehead. "Why didn't you just ask me?" "Well, I know you don't really like, people so, I didn't want to risk getting rejected." He starts to slouch and I can tell that he's starting to go into his emo mode. I sigh again and walk past him. "W-Where are you going?" I look over my shoulder to talk to him. "To the gym. You wanted me to talk to your coach right?" His face lights up and he jogs next to me all the way to the gym and he stays by my side the entire time I talk to his coach and inevitably accept the offer to become their new manager and financial supervisor.

That was two months ago and I am currently up to my neck in receipts, practice game requests, and complaints from teachers about the members of the volleyball team. I don't know why most of this stuff goes through me and not the coach but all I know is that I'm about to lose my shit on the next teacher that complains that volleyball isn't important enough for a certain member to miss ten minutes of class. I hear my makeshift office door open and I don't even look up from my paperwork as I hear the person walk towards me. "Jeze Y/N that's a lot of work." My head shoots up as I realize it's Akaashi, the volleyball team's setter, with a sly smile on his face. I stand up and grab my bag knowing that he's about to save me but just in case. "Please tell me you're here to drag me away from all of this overwhelming paperwork and teachers." "Of course I am." Ever since I joined the club Akaashi and Bokuto have stuck to me like glue. I figured that he did it because I was Bokuto's friend and he wanted to be polite but he ended up talking to me a lot more without Bokuto around so we became great friends as well. We sneak by the teachers who basically monitor my office and we make our way out of the school towards the park down the street, still keeping an eye out for the strict teachers that usually put us right back to work. Since it's practically night we didn't have to sneak around many but we did keep our heads down as if it was our usual routine.

We get to the park and quickly find a bench to relax on. "Ah, thank you so much for saving me from that hell hole." "Anytime. I don't know why coach feels the need to drop all his work on you." I cast him a side glance and realize that he looks more pissed at that fact than I am, and I'm the one who has to do the work. "Well, there's no use getting mad about it now, so I might as well follow through, at least till the end of the year." "Are you quitting at the end of the year?" "Maybe. The club takes up a lot of my time so it might be good to stick with it for my last year. What about you? I know you're in your final year here but are you going to keep playing volleyball after high school?" "Probably. Especially if Bokuto keeps up with it and goes to the same school. Or even better he goes to a different school and I get to try and beat him." I chuckle. "You know, you're really competitive Akaashi." "Is that a compliment?" I nod and look up at the sky trying to silently point out the constellations. We sit in a comfortable silence for fifteen minutes before Akaashi brake it asking me a very interesting question. "Hey, Y/N?" "Yeah?" He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I turn my head to look at him, a bit confused. "What?" He rushes out the question this time. "Do you have a boyfriend?" "No, I don't. Why?" He stays silent looking anywhere but in my direction. "Akaashi do you-" "Hey guys! So this is where you run off to whenever Y/N sneaks off!" Akaashi pounces on the opportunity to change the subject when he hears Bokuto enter the park. "Yeah, It's not far from school so we can get back if anyone starts to look for us."

Bokuto smiles and looks between the two of us. "So, did you confess to her yet?!" Akaashi throws his bag at Bokuto effectively shutting him up but not in time. "Run. You are dead. You are a dead man walking." I hop up and push Bokuto out of the park before Akaashi can actually kill him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Bokuto we just have to finish the conversation we were having." He nods and walks off while waving. I turn back to Akaashi only to find him basically hiding behind a tree, "I can see you Akaashi. Were you really about to confess to me?" I ask as I walk around the tree and stand in front of him. He stays silent for a while and then he finally opens his mouth to speak. "Yes, I was. I know it's early and you probably don't feel the same but I just genuinely enjoy being around you and really so far I love everything about you. So even though you don't feel the same I would still like to be frien-" I cut him off with a kiss on his lips. His eyes widen a bit before he places a hand on the back of my head and one around my waist to deepen the kiss. W pull away and he chuckles. "I guess that means you feel the same huh?" I excitedly nod and give him another peck on the lips. He smiles and keeps an arm wrapped around my waist as we begin to leave the par and head back to school to finish the rest of our work. He actually left me in my office went to grab his homework and brought it back so he could be around me. I'm pretty sure he got my frustration the second one of the teachers walked in to complain about Bokuto. Either way, the rest of the day was spent together doing pretty much everything we could to free up the next day so we could spend some time together.


	10. Cuddles (Bokuto x Reader)

I'm sitting in the stands of a huge gym watching my boyfriend start to go into his iconic emo mode. I was late to the match so I didn't get to see him before their game began. That's probably why he's falling into his expressed state so early in the game. I can tell it's confusing their setter Akaashi as well. I stand up from my seat and began speed walking out of the stands, downstairs, and towards the actual gym floor. I try to open the doors but they aren't budging. "Seriously?" I realize that the doors are jammed and they won't be budging anytime soon. I sprint my way back up to the stands and get as close to the game as I can. Bokuto's practically falling on his face at the moment every single time he tries to spike. I'm kind of in shock that he can get this run down this quickly. The audience on our team's side is eerily silent as they watch in confusion as the team's ace fumbles around the court. I grab the barrier and lean over as far as I can while screaming at the top of my lungs so I know that he hears me. "Bokuto! Get your ass back in the game or no more cuddles for you!" His head shoots in my direction as he hears my voice and his face lights up with determination. Cuddles are one of the most important things to him and I am well aware of that fact. I would never withhold those precious cuddles from him but saying it usually gets Bokuto more fired up than usual. I watch as he turns to his team ready to completely obliterate the competition. To be fair, this is one of the most important games for their team so it's probably a good thing that he's this ready to kick some ass.

I watch as they completely destroy their competition and win the game, moving on to the next round. Luckily, this was their last game of the week and they have time to stop and breathe while resting their exhausted bodies. I leave the gym entirely and wait outside for the team. They show up about forty-five minutes later and Bokuto immediately runs over and picks me up, holding me tightly. "Y/N! Yay! You made it! I was worried that you weren't going to make it in time to see the game." He hugs me tighter completely ignoring the rest of his team who are waving goodbye and heading home. "B-Bokuto, I can't breathe." He releases me but keeps an arm around my shoulders. "I'm glad I made it to Bokuto. I'm sorry I wasn't there to hype you up before the game though." "No don't worry about it! You helped me out through the rest of the game so please don't apologize." I pat his head and smile. He smiles back and looks around. "Hey, where did the team go?" I chuckle and hug him from behind. "Bokuto, they left when you pounced on me. Speaking of we should probably get home. My place or yours?" His face lights up again and he takes my hand and drags me towards his house. "Mine! Let's go!" I giggle at his eagerness and willingly walk with him, all the way to his house. I can tell that he's tired though. The way he's slouching and his smile isn't as bright as usual. That's not saying that he isn't enthusiastic, he just obviously looks like he's gonna collapse the second he hits his bed. I just take his hand and intertwine his fingers with mine as we walk to his house.

When we walk into his house I drag him straight to his room so he can relax. "Bokuto take a shower and change. I'll make you dinner." "B-But, cuddles?" He says with a very sad and pleading puppy dog look. "I'll cuddle you after we eat alright? You need to shower though you're covered in sweat." He whines and crawls over to me like a lost puppy. "B-But I want cuddles now. You're just so warm and comfortable and you make me happy. You're the most beautiful woman in the world please, cuddles, now?" I know what he's doing. He's trying to flatter me into doing what he wants and he's so cute that I'm almost falling for it, almost. "Bokuto I will cuddle you as much as you want after you're clean and you have a full stomach. Now, undress and go wash yourself." He sadly nods and walks into the bathroom looking completely dejected. I don't leave the room and instead, I walk right up to the bathroom door. I wait for five minutes and I still don't hear the shower running so just to be safe I bang on the door. "Take a shower." A few seconds later I hear the shower start and I take that as my cue to walk downstairs and start cooking. I just make a simple dish that I know he loves and I make sure to keep it warm as I wait for him to finish. Once I hear the shower stop I walk upstairs with two plates of food and set them down on the mini table in his room. I then walk to his drawer and grab a pair of sweatpants because I know he most-likely forgot it. Not even two seconds later I see the bathroom door crack open slightly and Bokuto poke his head through looking for me to give him his pants. I hand them to him and pat him on the head again.

He walks out of the bathroom and quickly eats his meal. He eats it so quickly that I've barely even eaten a piece of mine. I just silently eat while he inches closer to me and wraps his arms around my waist. He buries his head in my side and starts nibbling on my hip. "B-Bokuto! That tickles." I give a small laugh and try to continue eating. "Why are biting me anyway?" "I don't know I just felt like it so I did it. It doesn't hurt right?" I shake my head and continue to eat. He moves up my body and pecks me on the cheek while burying his head in my neck. I finish eating and turn to face him which causes him to tackle me to the floor in a hug. I smile and hug him back, enjoying this new extra clingy Bokuto. I'm about to say something to him but I pause when I realize that he's fast asleep on top of me. I'm not strong enough to move him or escape his iron grip so I just decide to shift around and make it so not all of his body weight is on me. I also sightly shift so I'm able to breathe easier. Jeze I never realized how heavy he is. When we usually fall asleep together, we're in a bed and lying next to each other or he's spread out enough to cover me with an arm and a leg but never his full body. I accept the fact that I'm not going to be able to move for the rest of the night and just rest my head next to his while slowly falling asleep. I'll most likely wake up in his bed tomorrow but for now, I'm just enjoying falling asleep with my overly-emotional boyfriend.


	11. Opposites (Sugawara x Reader)

"Put me down Daichi! I just want to politely explain to Kageyama that he's the new guy and cant start acting like the top dog or setter immediately." He glances over his shoulder at me and scoffs. "Yeah right like you do anything politely. While I appreciate your enthusiasm and protectiveness over our beloved setter you can't go intimidating the first years so much so that they leave." He carries me all the way to my house where my beloved boyfriend is already waiting. "Daichi you didn't have to forcefully bring her here I'm sure she would've walked with you if you had asked." "No, she wouldn't have-" Suga gives him a slight slap on the shoulder signaling for him to let me go. He sets me down with a grumble and Suga envelops me in a hug. Before he can say anything Daichi speaks. "Hey, Suga can I talk to you for a second inside?" "It's her house ask her." I just nod and let them in. I can take a hint pretty easily so I walk into the kitchen away from the living room but unbeknownst to either of them, I stand against the wall listening in. I know the conversation is about me because Daichi blatantly looked at me when he asked to talk to Suga. Daichi and I are relatively good friends but we were never super close like he is with the others and after Suga started dating me he just started getting a bit more critical of me. I'm not mad or anything, I know that Daichi is looking out for his friend and to be fair I'm the complete opposite of Suga which tends to be a red flag for most of his friends. Even Asahi is more reserved and tense around me. I lean my head against the wall hoping to hear the conversation better.

"Suga, I really think that going into this new season you should leave Y/N." My heart drops and my eyes widen as I hear that one single sentence. "W-What?" "You heard me. I know it's difficult but we actually have a chance to win this season and in all honesty, she's a bit of a distraction and kind of a danger to the team." I hear Suga stand and start pacing back and forth. "Daichi I really don't understand why all of a sudden she's a problem when she's been with us since we started high school." "This is the first year you're playing the season while dating her. It'll get overwhelming to try and balance her needs, the team's, and yours." "Daichi I'm not just gonna leave her because it might interfere with volleyball." "Suga she doesn't fit with you. You're respectful and kind while she's rude and dismissive. You bring people up while she kicks them down. Leave her because eventually, she'll break your heart more than you'll break hers." I wait for an answer, to hear him deny it but he just stays silent until I hear that dreaded sigh of admission. "You're right. I know you're right, but what do I say to her? Do I just wait for her to come back out here and break up with her in her own house?" Daichi's about to speak but I pick this time to come out from behind the corner with a fake smile on my face. "No need Suga. I heard every word and before you ask Daichi yes, I was eavesdropping." I watch as Daichi shuts his mouth. Both of them have immediate regret written all over their faces. "Y/N I-" I put my hand up. "Don't. I guess your friends were right we were never going to make it. I want you both out of my house now." I say with tears in my eyes but refusing to cry. They both stand and leave without another word.

That was two weeks ago and I haven't really been taking the breakup well. I've fallen back into my old ways, not really caring about my day-to-day life or what's going on around me. The other members of the volleyball team have sent me pitying glances when I'm in the same class as them but I know they all felt mostly the same way about me so I just ignore them. Suga though, he won't even look at me. He refuses to be in the same room as me unless he's forced like for a class or if we have the same lunch. When he's not around me though he seems like his normal self all happy and jolly, training the first years I assume, and studying as best he can. I guess we even handle breakups differently. I'm doing some late-night studying in the school library when I hear the doors open and a few people walk in. In fact, they're walking towards me. I look up and immediately look back down when I see who it is. "Y-Y/N can we talk?" "What could you possibly want to talk to me about Daichi. Did you bring Asahi to protect you just in case I kick you down?" "N-No I just wanted to apologize-" I scoff. "Save it." He looks down dejectedly and is about to walk out when Asahi surprisingly speaks up. "Why are you so rude?!" "What?" Daichi puts a hand on Asahi's shoulder. "Asahi don't you don't know what happened." "No! I want an answer. Why are you so mean and rude to everyone who talks to you? Even when you met the first years all you did was drag them down." I slam my book close while clenching my fists as tears form in my eyes. "You weren't even there for the full conversation! I was helping those two with their form and trying to prevent them from getting into another fight! Maybe I'm so rude and dismissive because the second I open my heart and act nice the incident two weeks ago happens and I realize it was all for nothing!" I walk out of the library barely keeping my composure.

What I didn't realize, however, is that I walked right into Suga who had a very shocked look on his face. He stays silent and takes my hand, walking me into a secluded area. "Stop dragging me Suga! What do you want?!" I yell while tears stream down my face. "I want you!" I stop in utter confusion. "I said Daichi was right to get him to calm down for a second and see reason! It was also probably because of peer pressure but I don't care about that right now!" He wraps me in a hug similar to the one he gave me when he broke up with me. "I just want you back! Every time I see you I have to resist the urge to bawl my eyes out and get on my knees to beg you for forgiveness! Please Y/N! I'm miserable without you." His voice breaks at that last sentence while he does actually drop to his knees and wraps his arms around my lower half. "B-But you seem so happy." "I'm not. I'm really not." He's barely able to say that as tears keep flooding down his face. "Suga maybe they're right and you'd be happier with someone better-" He cuts me off. "No! I don't want anyone else! I'll quit the team if I have to just to prove to you and them that I love you for you Y/N please!" I cave in kneeling down with him and hugging him tightly. He mutters out one more please before I kiss him. "I love you too Suga, I really do." He gives me a teary-eyed smile and helps me stand. We walk home together happy to be back in each other's arms not caring about the rest of the world in the slightest.


End file.
